School Time Romance
by BriiBear
Summary: They met at school. They both wanted eachother. Basically a love that is so strange between two you'd never expect. Many LEMONS and slight LEMONS/LIMES. This was an old story of mine. Still in progress. Not really a love just about sex but who knows. SXN
1. Getting to Know One Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own the story.

A/N: This is a Sango Naraku pairing...If you don't like then don't read. If you wish I'd write a different story pairing, message me and I'll write one for you. I don't know if I'm going to make this a one shot or chapter story? Also this story may be horrible...This was my first FanFic and I believe my first LEMON. First MANY LEMONS. Remember I was only like 13 when I wrote this so please no flames saying I'm a bad writer because I'm not. Thank you.

* * *

Sango's POV:

I was sitting all alone in my house when the phone rang. I was frightened. I didn't like it when phones rang when I was all alone. I slumped over to the phone and hesitantly picked it up. "Hello. This is Sango." I answered.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." said the voice on the phone. I was shocked. Who would say that? I punched in *69 as fast as I could. When I heard something faint. I placed the phone on the table and listened closely. It was the upstairs phone! I hung up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. I got the service desk.

"Hello. This is 9-1-1, what seems to be the emergency?" The woman on the phone asked.

"Well, someone got into my house and called me on my phone and said some really creepy stuff." I spilled everything that had happened. Little did I know that I still wasn't alone. "Okay Miss, I'll send some officers over to check on you. Are you in any way harmed?" She asked me a bit concerned.

"No, just a little shook up is all, Thanks." I placed the phone down softly on the receiver. I sat down on the couch and waited. No way, who, or what was going to get me to go upstairs. Soon the cops arrived and they checked the whole house. They went into my room and saw that my window was open and the table was knocked over. 'I never heard a table knock over.' I thought to myself. 'Strange.' I was brought back to reality by the cops asking if I had any possible thoughts on who would do this. I had really no idea so I just simply shook my head from left to right.

* * *

Naraku's POV:

I was sitting alone in my house when I started to daydream, when a picture of Sango Taijiya giving herself to me popped into my head. I grew a bit hard at the images. "Damn girl!" I muttered to my self. "Damn, damn, damn." Sango was the most attractive, sexy, and single student at Shikon High. A lot of guys wanted her but didn't deserve her. Hell, I probably didn't even deserve her, but I wished. I decided I was going to have some fun. It was Sunday and I was going to see her tomorrow but I needed to hear her voice now.

I walked to her house and climbed up the house siding. As I slid open the window, I realized I was in her room. It was a sky blue color with a king bed. I couldn't help it if my mind wandered a little. I thought it'd be fun to play a little game of cat and mouse with her. I'd be the mouse and she the cat. I picked up her phone and dialed her number. I could hear ringing downstairs and someone rushing to get the phone. The line picked up and I almost died at the sound of her sweet voice.

The smell of fright was lingering. 'I'll see ya tomorrow' was all I replied. Cockiness grew in me. This was good. I heard her dial three digits and the phone I had just put down started to ring. I walked over to her table and slowly knocked it over. I took with me her uniform skirt. I know it sounds weird but I wanted to be the one to give it back to her. I dashed out of the house just before the cops pulled up the driveway. I took the shortcut home through the woods.

* * *

Narrator:

It was 5am when Sango woke up and took a shower. When she got out she found that her skirt was missing.

* * *

Sango's POV:

"Oh, Hell! I put it right here yesterday. What the Fuck!" I was looking for half an hour before I gave up and just threw on some jeans. As I got on the bus the girls gave me dirty looks for not wearing school uniform, but my best friend Kags was understanding. I had called her last night and told her what had happened. We arrived at school and went to 1st period. After 1st period, I ran into Naraku, this super hot guy. He's in the same grade, classes, and even lunches as me. My luck, huh. Well, when I literally ran into him, I apologized and he pulled my skirt from his bag. I was confused.

* * *

Narrator:

"Uh, I beat the shit out of some guys and found that this was yours." He stuttered.

"Thanks. Um sorry again." She apologized yet another time.

"Oh, it was my pleasure." He said while pushing her into a wall. Naraku kissed her hard on the mouth and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Sango yelled while running to him. Right as he turned around she jumped and kissed him back. "If you're going to kiss me, at least let me kiss you back." She stated. By now they were both on the floor from the force of Sango's jump. As Sango was getting up, she rubbed against something very hard. In response, Naraku growled a sexy mewl. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm not damaged." He reassured her.

* * *

And I guess that's where I'm ending for now. Later Chapters have Lots of LEMONS. haha. I know it's not the best but it's not too bad.

Comment and I'll post the new chapters soon.


	2. A Night of Pleasure

Part 2 of School Time Romance. Lemons in this part. It's a bit longer than the first part.  


* * *

Later:

That night Sango dreamed about what Naraku could do to her. Right in the middle of her most intimate dream, a pebble was thrown at her window. She went to look outside when Keade yelled that some boy was there for her.

Naraku climbed up the stairs with the directions given from the old lady. Finally he got to her room and knocked. Sango opened the door a bit shocked. "Oh, hello Naraku."

"Hello to yourself." He replied. He was directed to sit on her bed where she was just having sexual fantasies about him. Her eyes wouldn't stop looking at his unbuttoned shirt. He looked down to where her attention was. She blushed. He smirked and removed the shirt completely. Sango gulped. "It's kind of hot in here dont you think?" He asked slyly.

"Let me open the window." As she turned to open the window, he came up behind her and kissed her neck. His arms wrapped around her. Sango started purring with moans that made him grow hard.

"You're all I think about. At night I want to hold you and tell you I love you."

'I want you' was all Sango could muster. As she said those words, Naraku had lowered her onto her bed. He was kissing her everywhere. "Not here." She told him.

She told Keade she was going to study at Naraku's house for the night and brought a pair of clothes. They drove to Naraku's quietly. When they got there, Naraku carried her stuff to his room while holding her hand. "Bro's got a girl. Everyone leave the house!" Yelled Onigumo, his younger brother by a year. "Just go Uni!" Naraku growled as they entered his room. His room was actually very clean for a guy. Naraku's bed was a king, covered in black sheets and comforter. "May I?" she asked.

"What?" She took that time to kiss him. His tongue asked for entrance. She replied by letting their tongues dance. As they were doing this, Sango became wet. Naraku could smell her arousal. He unhooked her bra and pawed at her breasts. He loved the sounds she made when he pinched the pebble between his fingers. Naraku pushed her on the bed and took of her shirt. Next was her skirt. As he pulled her panties down she was embarrassed. The wet spot he saw showed him how much she wanted him. "You are as beautiful as I imagined." He whispered.  
"No I'm not." She said doubtingly.

"Yes you are. You are more beautiful than anyone I have ever laid eyes on." His eyes were filled with lust as she tugged off his clothes. He kissed her passionately as he entered a finger in her. She bucked up and he started pumping into her as he added another finger. Soon after, he lowered his head and jutted his tongue in her. Her sweet nectar tasted so warm to him. She bucked her hips into his face as he licked up her juices. He kissed butterfly kisses up her body until he got to her lips again. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think I have always been ready for you." He let his erection out of his pant. 'He is so big...' was the las thought she had before he lifted her chin up and kissed her. In one swift motion he was in her. She cried as he kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry. I hurt you." he apologized.

"It's okay. It's something every girl has to go through with." She answered. Soon her pain was gone and was replaced with the most pleasurable, heaven-seeking feeling as she moved her hips up to his. "Gods don't do that." he told her.

"Why Not?" she asked innocently.

"Because I don't want to take you hard." he reasoned.

"I want you to take me hard, make me your woman." she replied. He gave into the pleasure and rocked into her. She wrapped her legs around him to make him go deeper. She was moaning and he liked it. She felt her walls close around him. "You're so damn tight." he groaned. When she let lose and came back down from her first orgasm, he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. This was definitely the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He entered her wet folds from behind and squeezed one of her breasts at the same time. She added to the rhythm and rocked against him. At that time she felt her body give in and she closed around him yet again. This time he came with her. He flipped her on top of him and she then drifted to sleep. "Sleep beautiful, for you may not be able to walk tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and fell into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

End of Part 2. Next part may be short or may be long... I don't know where to end it so who knows. R&R. I'll get the next part up soon.


End file.
